


I Invented Selfies

by TheOvenIsFrozen



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOvenIsFrozen/pseuds/TheOvenIsFrozen
Summary: My friend pointed out that Aziraphale's contact photo is fire, but what if he changed it after the bookstore fire?In which Crowley wants a new contact photo for his Angel, but can't decide.





	I Invented Selfies

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I looooove Good Omens. Its amazing! We both wanted to create fanfiction for it, so we both made short stories. I'll post a link to their's when it's up.

"What are you doing, Crowley?"   
  
"Taking a selfie."   
  
That was a lie, of course, Crowley was a demon after all, and even tho he absolutely hated lying to Aziraphale, this was of absolute importance.   
  
The reason....Az was really pretty.   
  
And, well, ever since he though he had died in the bookshop fire, he decided to change the contact photo on his phone. So, for the past two weeks, he had been taking photos of Aziraphale when he wasn't looking, trying to find the best one. Boy was it hard, too.   
  
For one,  Aziraphale is absolutely gorgeous in any lighting, setting, environment, plane, anywhere and everywhere. Not that he would ever say that out loud, he had a reputation to uphold. Anyways, it was because of that that it was taking him forever to choose the right one.   
  
The worst part was that he was sure Az would pose for him if he asked, but there was no way he'd be able to explain why without him feeling like a total sap. Besides, he liked the photos better when he was just being him, natural, not stiff and smiling at the camera, just being him.   
  
Azriaphale looked at him him a bit confused and closed his book.   
  
"Isn't that your 6th one today? You've been taking a lot lately." He asked with that bright smile of his. For Satan's sake, how was it the he was so handsome?   
  
"Azzie, I invented Selfies. I have an online following to keep up." He replied, as he added his latest Aziraphale photo to a hidden album hidden on his phone that was simply labeled, "Do Not Touch." He figured that would be enough to keep his Angel out of it.   
  
"May I see?"   
  
He immediately tensed up, and looked at him through his sunglasses. Az had an expectant smile on his face, his eyes practically sparkling. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, damn that bastard. That sparkly fuck.   
  
"Uuuhhh," he frowned lightly and shook his head, "Nah, it was a bad one. You wouldn't like it."   
  
He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh, tickety-boo, love, every picture of you is wonderful." He set his book down beside him and before Crowley could say anything against he sat down next to him, leaning against his side. Crowley immediately froze up as Aziraphale realized that it wasn't a picture of his handsome demon boyfriend on the screen, but instead dozens and dozens pictures of him. Him reading, him enjoying an ice cream, him at the Ritz, enjoying a glass of wine, sleeping, cleaning, almost anything he had done within the past two weeks was recorded on this phone.   
  
"Umm, I-I can explain."   
  
"Crowley? Does this say you have 256 photos of m-me?" He asked looking between his demon and the phone.   
  
"Uh....yeeeeesss?"   
  
There was a silent moment between them, before Az looked up at him, and quickly kissed his cheek.   
  
"That's sweet. Do you want me to pose for you?"   
  
Crowley was speechless for a moment, not really sure how to respond. Of course the first thing he wanted to do was apologize for lying, but that wouldn't come out. So then he tried explaining the photos, saying he couldn't decide, but the same problem happened.   
  
"Uhh, um, maybe not right now." He responded looking at him a bit surprised. "I mean, you were just in the middle of that book."   
  
"Oh, yes of course."   
  
He moved back to his spot in front of the window, and picked up his book. He gave him a little knowing smile before going back to his page. Even tho he had said he hadn't wanted him to pose, there was something about the way Angel was sitting, the way the sun was hitting, the way he his eyes scanned over the words, like he hasn't read the book a thousand times already.   
  
Crowley took another photo.   



End file.
